Accroche-toi à moi
by Eyt
Summary: " Vous savez, quand on me tend la main, moi, je prends le bras, c'est les Dames de l'orphelinat qui le disent, et elles ont toujours raison, alors vous feriez mieux de partir tant que vous le pouvez. " Il regarda l'enfant qui lui faisait face, et se demanda pourquoi il s'était senti obligé de s'arrêter quand il avait vu que ce gosse. UA, OS.


**Bonsoir, Bonjour, Bonne nuit à tous ! **

**Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau OS, assez court, je l'avoue, mais rajouter plus aurait été superflu et aurait diminuer la qualité, selon moi. **

**Comme chaque fois, j'espère que cela va vous plaire, divertir ou au moins vous faire passer le temps si vous vous ennuyez. **

**J'accepte toute critique, si elle est bien formulée, parce que je vous avoue que les " T nul. " ont du mal à passer ;) **

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rien ne m'appartient, sauf Elias, tout le reste est à J. .<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>« Vous savez, quand on me tend la main, moi, je prends le bras, c'est les Dames de l'orphelinat qui le disent, et elles ont toujours raison, alors vous feriez mieux de partir tant que vous le pouvez. » <strong>

Il regarda l'enfant qui lui faisait face, et se demanda pourquoi il s'était senti obligé de s'arrêter quand il avait vu que ce gosse se faire ennuyer par trois autres plus âgé que lui.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils faisaient trop de bruit pour ses pauvres oreilles.  
>Peut-être encore était-ce les chasubles jaune fluo posées sur les costumes des enfants, et qui portaient le nom d'un orphelinat.<br>Ou peut-être était-ce parce que l'expression sur le visage de l'enfant, il la connaissait pour l'avoir lui aussi abordée sur son visage, des années auparavant, quand lui-même était dans la même situation.

Toujours est-il qu'il avait utilisé l'endoloris sur le plus grand, ce qui avaient fait fuir les deux autres, avant de libérer le premier un fois inconscient, sans que le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux tout aussi noirs ne fasse le moindre geste, ou n'éprouve la moindre peur, alors qu'il était censé fuir, lui aussi. A la place, quand il avait continué sa route, il l'avait simplement suivi en silence, et calmement, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passer. Au lieu de l'agacer, comme cela aurait dû le faire, il avait ralenti le rythme, pour permettre à l'enfant de le suivre. Quand il avait surpris une expression envieuse sur son visage en passant devant une maison, il s'était arrêté, et lui avait fait signe d'aller chercher ses bonbons. Après tout, ce n'était pas Halloween tous les jours.

Et voilà où il en était maintenant, une destinée à accomplir, et un gosse déguisé en pirate aux basques qui lui disait qu'il ferait mieux de le laisser planter là. Seulement voilà, il n'avait jamais aimé qu'on lui dicte sa conduite, et il n'avait pas envie du tout de laisser ce gosse tranquille.

Merlin, si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il ressentirait autre chose que de la haine, et que ce serait de la pitié, il l'aurait tué sur le champ. D'ailleurs, il le tuerait toujours maintenant.

Il soupira, et eut envie de se gifler pour ça. Depuis quand il soupirait ?

Mais il devait reconnaître qu'il avait de quoi soupirer. Lui, si intelligent, puissant, ambitieux et réfléchi, venait de se mettre tout seul dans une impasse. Il avait agi spontanément, comme un vulgaire Gryffondor. Quoique Poufsouffle marchait aussi. Il ne savait même pas ce qui était le pire.

Un deuxième soupire lui échappa, et il se pinça l'arête du nez sous l'agacement qu'il éprouvait.

« Contente-toi d'aller chercher tes bonbons et d'avancer, répondit-il finalement. »

L'enfant haussa les épaules, et s'engagea sans la première entrée qu'ils croisèrent. Il en revient avec un sachet de bonbon.

« Moi, c'est Elias, dit l'enfant.  
>- Tom »<p>

Pour la troisième fois de la soirée, il eut envie de se gifler. Il détestait son prénom et tout ce qu'il représentait. Il s'était construit une nouvelle identité, bien plus noble et plus originale que celle que sa mère lui avait léguée, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à répondre, c'était « Tom », le prénom qu'il avait passé plus de cinquante ans à haïr. Il se décida à ne plus parler, mais se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas simplement transplanner devant l'endroit où il devait se rendre.

Ah oui, une histoire de bruit qui aurait averti les occupants de son arrivée.

Il eut un sursaut quand il senti quelque chose effleurer sa main, et faillit décapiter le gamin sous la fureur. De quel droit osait-il le toucher ?

Et puis il vit son air, plein d'espoir, et avec une touche de terreur bien enfouie dans le fond. Il comprit aussitôt qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui, pas exactement, mais qu'il avait peur de son rejet, alors qu'il était surement une des premières personnes à lui porter de l'attention.

Et il céda, comme le parfait petit Poufsouffle qu'il devenait. Il attrapa la main du gosse, et retint un soupire résigné. Le gosse en question lui envoya un sourire éblouissant, qu'il fit mine d'ignorer, alors qu'en réalité, ce simple sourire éveilla quelque chose en lui qu'il ne sut pas identifier, et qu'il enterra aussitôt sous ses autres souvenirs.

La haine et la pitié, c'était bien suffisent pour lui, il n'avait pas besoin d'une troisième émotion, quelle qu'elle soit.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée d'une maison, il ne réfléchit pas et accompagna le gosse quand il alla sonner à la porte, sans même lâcher sa main. La petite femme replète qui ouvrit la porte se figea devant son regard noir, et s'empressa de remplir le sac du gamin avant de refermer la porte, sans même qu'il n'ait besoin d'ouvrir la bouche. Ledit enfant parut surpris, mais très satisfait du résultat. Il piocha aussitôt dans les sucreries avant de lui présenter le paquet. Il en prit une, alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il n'aimait pas cela.

Après tout, il n'était plus à cela près. Il refusa même d'analyser son geste. Il savait d'avance que sa conclusion ne lui plairait pas.

La grimace que lui arracha le bonbon fit rire le gosse. Il le regarda glousser comme seuls les enfants peuvent le faire, et il sourit.

Oui, lui, il sourit, pas d'un sourire en coin sadique ou manipulateur pour arriver à ses fins. Non, un vrai sourire.

Merlin, il en était presqu'à montrer ses dents ! Ce gosse allait finir par le tuer.

Mais il n'avait toujours pas envie de le laisser là et de partir. Il n'avait même pas envie de lâcher la petite main crasseuse de l'enfant. Chose qui devrait l'énerver. Qui devrait même le mettre dans une rage noire.

Il aurait même dû tuer ce gosse.  
>Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait chez lui.<p>

Trois maisons plus tard et deux sachets plein à ras bord, ils arrivèrent enfin à sa destination. Il stoppa l'enfant, qui le regarda avec incompréhension, ne voyant manifestement pas le cottage face à lui. Il ne parla pourtant pas, et ne ronchonna pas. Il se contenta de rester debout, sa main dans la sienne, à attendre qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait faire.

« Reste-ici, et ne bouge sous aucun prétexte, je reviens. »

Le gosse hocha la tête et lui lâcha la main. Il lui lança un dernier regard, et puis s'avança discrètement dans l'allée, sans faire le moindre bruit. Il eut ainsi la chance d'apercevoir les trois occupants de la maison jouer dans le salon. Le père portait le fils à bout de bras, semblant imité un avion, un de ses engins moldus qui leur permettaient de voler et voyager, et ils courraient tous les deux après la mère. Tous les trois riaient aux éclats, et même à travers la vitre, il entendait les gloussements de l'enfant, celui qui riait de loin le plus fort. Il songea qu'ils respiraient le bonheur, et autre chose aussi, chose sur laquelle il avait du mal à mettre un nom. Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour y parvenir.

Ils respiraient le bonheur, et l'Amour, avec un grand A, comme celui que promouvait ce vieux fou de Dumbledore.

Ils respiraient le bonheur et l'Amour, malgré la guerre au dehors, et malgré la douleur qu'il semait partout où il passait.

Ils respiraient le bonheur et l'Amour, alors qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison de le faire.

Cela le mit en colère, et il sortit sa baguette, prêt à leur faire ravaler leurs sourires. Puis il se figea. Sans savoir pourquoi, il venait d'imaginer la scène qui se passait devant ses yeux, avec d'autres personnes et un autre lieu dedans.

Il venait de se voir, courant et riant derrière le gosse, riant lui aussi, dans une autre maison, décorée dans les tons vert et gris à la place de tout ce rouge agressif.

Il mit du temps à s'en remettre, et encore plus avant de comprendre.

Il n'avait simplement plus envie de tuer la famille qui lui faisait face, insouciante du danger présent dans son jardin, plus envie non plus de se battre, grande destinée ou pas à la clé.

Il observa encore un peu les trois personnes, maintenant affalées toutes les trois dans le canapé, et fit demi-tour pour chercher l'enfant.

Il le retrouva exactement là où il l'avait laissé, et se sentit soulagé, alors qu'il ne se savait même pas inquiet. Il regarda le visage du gosse, s'attarda sur ses cheveux et ses yeux noirs, nota sa maigreur, et se demanda pourquoi ce gamin en particulier, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans l'avait attiré.

« Accroche-toi à moi, lui dit-il. »

Le gosse ne se fit pas prier, et lui attrapa le bras. Il les fit transplanner tous les deux devant une petite maison en bord de mer et perdue dans la forêt. Un endroit que lui seul connaissait, éloigné de toute civilisation.

Non, il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il avait tout abandonné pour ce gamin, mais il ne regrettait rien du tout.

* * *

><p><strong>Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, pour que je puisse les corriger. :)<strong>


End file.
